


Протокол № 18_69а

by Dar_Haiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Other, Psychological Drama, Xenophilia, virus AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Haiyo/pseuds/Dar_Haiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вирус!AU. Люди превращаются в титанов после вирусной инфекции, характер и структуру которой до сих пор не могут выяснить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протокол № 18_69а

**Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ._  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 1. [Дата: 15.08.850]**  
Найденный около стены Роза титан помещен в исследовательскую лабораторию класса М. Образец не выказывает агрессии, не проявляет попыток исследовать помещение, не реагирует на включение и выключение солнечных батарей. Образец индифферентен к большому скоплению людей, что идет вразрез с наличествующей информацией о поведении и реакциях титанов на гуманоидов. Попытки заговорить с образцом - не увенчались успехом. На данный момент ведутся попытки определить срок заражения и влияние заражения на нервную систему титана. 

**[Дата: 11.08.850]**  
Возвращение в военный округ Гермина далось объединенным силам Разведывательного Легиона и Военной полиции слишком высокой ценой. Основные потери понесла Военная полиция - около пятидесяти человек были убиты, порядка двадцати ранены и доставлены в госпиталь для оказания помощи. Разведывательный Легион потерял десять человек, трое числятся без вести пропавшими, семеро ранены. Командор Смит доставлен в госпиталь с тяжелой травмой руки. Все раненные отправлены в карантин и нуждаются в пристальном наблюдении, а также поддерживающей терапии миелоцитином.

 **Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ._  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 2. [Дата: 16.08.850]**  
Образец не выказывает интереса к мясу, в том числе человечине. [В качестве приманки был использован приговоренный к смертной казни заключенный № хххх-х.] Когнитивные функции заторможены. Внешних или внутренних травм - не обнаружено. Диагностика не выявила отклонений в функционировании ЦНС образца. [Данные сличались с диагностикой предыдущих образцов.] Срок заражения - неизвестен. Попытки составить прижизненный фоторобот образца - не увенчались успехом. На данный момент образец медикаментозно погружен в искусственный сон с целью исследовать деятельность головного мозга.

 **[Дата: 12.08.850]**  
Командор Смит переведен в реанимацию. Введена первая доза миелоцитина. Стадия заражения - инкубационный период.

 **Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ_.  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 3. [Дата: 17.08.850]**  
Образец все еще находится в искусственном сне. Деятельность мозга соответствует сну здорового человека. Образец прошел четыре стадии медленного сна, шесть раз за последние четырнадцать часов - меньше, чем у здорового человека. Наблюдается активность головного мозга реципиента - он проходит все стадии сна, включая быстрый.  
Рассматривается гипотеза о хирургическом удалении реципиента из тела образца. 

**[Дата: 15.08.850]**  
Больничная палата насквозь пропитана стерильностью. Командор Эрвин Смит морщится от слишком яркого света, от едва уловимого ухом жужжания датчиков, шороха чистых простыней. Он пришел в себя двадцать часов назад и это были самые тоскливые двадцать часов в его жизни. Действие миелоцитина, которым его исправно пичкают каждые восемь часов, проявляет себя во всей полноте - он уже готов потребовать выпустить его из палаты и понимает, что он не в том положении, чтобы что-либо требовать. Он на карантине. Таймер запущен. По меньшей мере еще два дня он будет отрезан от внешнего мира. Дальше, если повезет, его переведут в режим умеренного контроля. Выпустят ли его из госпиталя - он не знает.  
Ощущение бесполезно утекающего времени доводит его до бешенства - сейчас стоит заняться куда более важными делами, чем марание больничных простыней сукровицей и потом. Командор Эрвин Смит подает запрос на протез и обдумывает свои ходы в развернувшейся шахматной партии. У него больше нет шанса на ошибку. 

**Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ_.  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 4. [Дата: 18.08.850]**  
Гипотеза о хирургическом удалении реципиента из тела образца отвергнута, как несостоятельная и опасная. Принято решение продолжить исследование образца.  
Образец не реагирует на болевую стимуляцию высокими и низкими температурами, колющими и режущими предметами. Поражение физиологического сердца образца - не нарушает жизнедеятельность. Воздействие средней величиной электрического импульса на реципиента привела к повышенной моторике образца и попыткой прикрыть шею ладонью. Диагностировано функциональное нарушение подвижности у образца. На данном этапе ведутся исследования подвижности образца при помощи стимулирования реципиента.

 **[Дата: 17.08.850]**  
Командор Смит переведен из карантина в одиночную палату общего режима. Продолжается введение миелоцитина согласно протоколу. Запрос на протез - одобрен.

 **Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ_.  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 4 (дополнение). [Дата: 18.08.850]**  
Образец все еще индифферентен к окружающей среде. Отмечается активность головного мозга реципиента при попытках воздействовать на образец. Выдвинута гипотеза о частичной функциональности реципиента. На данный момент ведутся исследования когнитивной составляющей реципиента и возможностях влияния на образец.

 **[Дата: 18.08.850]**  
В какой-то момент командор потерял ориентацию о времени. Его дни в больнице мало чем отличались от дней, проведенных в своем кабинете. С той лишь поправкой, что реальной возможности оценить положение дел не имелось. Именно поэтому с каждым часом желание свалить из этого отвратительного места, пропахшего стерильностью и сладковатым запахом смерти, крепло, понемногу сводя с ума. Возможность строить планы без возможности оценить реальную базу казалась бесполезной, оттого Эрвин чувствовал себя разбалансированным. Отсюда рождались раздражительность и глубоко затаенная ярость, на проявления которой он права не имел.  
К вечеру шестого дня в дверях палаты возник Ривай. Позади него нервно топталась медсестра, которая что-то приглушенно и торопливо бормотала, но капрал только раздраженно шикал на нее.  
\- Командор, - он кивнул и закрыл дверь, отсекая себя и Эрвина от бубнящей медсестры. - Я тебе газетку принес почитать, - Ривай достал из-за пазухи плотную папку и положил на прикроватную тумбочку. - И новостей на подумать. С чего начнем?  
Ривай вскользь оглядел Смита - ничего сверхъестественного в нем не наблюдалось, и куда более пристально изучил взглядом комнату. Скорее всего их прослушивали, по крайней мере, это было бы ожидаемо. Обойдя палату по периметру и изучив немногочисленные предметы интерьера, он придвинул стул ближе к кровати и устроился на нем.  
\- Душа требует информации, - признался Эрвин, перекладывая папку с тумбочки к себе на колени и открывая. - Я так понимаю, чтобы стабилизировать напряжение в наших рядах, началась генеральная уборка? - он внимательно посмотрел на капрала, приподняв бровь. Разумеется, он не имел в виду частности. Скорее интересовался об общей атмосфере в народе и уже предпринятых мерах со стороны власти, выясняя глубину вырытой могилы. О прослушке он знал и сам. Был уверен, что каждый его чих теперь в архивах хранится, потому напрямую спрашивать о чем бы то ни было - Эрвин считал откровенно опасным.  
\- Была такая идея, - кивнул Ривай. - Но я решил, что нельзя так жестоко с ребятами. Так что они горюют по сотоварищам из полиции. Думаю, еще пара дней на отдых им уйдет. А вот потом генеральная уборка, - он перелистнул несколько листов в папке и постучал пальцем по заголовку из столичной газеты "Таинственное исчезновение главного священника культа Трех Стен". - Думал, сходить в церковь, облегчить душу, но наш болванчик развалил единственную пригодную для этого. Как знал куда падать зараза. Ах, да, пока тебя не было - мы решили завести домашнего питомца. Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать.  
\- Самое время питомцев заводить, - чуть нахмурился Смит, изучая статью. Вот оно, значит, как. Стоило появиться определенному просвету, как - на тебе. Источник этого самого света убирают с легкостью и непринужденностью. Стало быть, нет больше главного священника. - Надеюсь, он, в отличии от нашего болванчика не приносит столько шума? Впрочем, после своего фееричного выступления, едва ли его кто-нибудь переплюнет.  
\- Тихий, смирный, по углам не гадит - все как я люблю, - Ривай откинулся на спинку стула и отпустил немного узел шейного платка. - Зато Ханджи недовольна - питомец совсем не понимает команд. А еще нам нужен новый отряд Наблюдения, - немного помолчав добавил он, - прежний числится пропавшими без вести.  
Эрвин перевел взгляд с газетных вырезок на Ривай. В глазах его читалось скорее недоумение и растерянность. Что-то из разряда "я только что ослышался, верно?". Но что-то в глубине души подсказывало, что нет, он услышал все, как надо.  
\- Новый отряд, значит, - Смит задумчиво почесал переносицу. - Улажу это, как только будет возможность. Правда, пока я просто не вижу из кого его набирать. У нас одни желторотики, ты да я, да мы с тобой. И вот это - как-то совсем не хорошо.  
Ривай молча отвел взгляд. Пожалуй, ему меньше всего хотелось сообщать командиру такие новости в такое время. Была бы его воля - таких новостей вообще не было бы.  
\- О плохом поговорили, - он виновато дернул бровью, - теперь можно о хорошем. Я имел тесный и плодотворный разговор с твоим лечащим, так сказать, врачом. Если будешь себя хорошо вести, то вместе с новым консервным ножом выйдешь отсюда послезавтра, - капрал внимательно и серьезно посмотрел на Эрвина. Он был уверен, что в случае чего Эрвина подставят первым, потому что без него разведка не сможет так хорошо функционировать.  
\- Ясно. Уже что-то, - кивнул Эрвин, не слишком размениваясь на экспрессивные жесты. - Тогда давай так, ребят стоит вернуть на базу, а ты и парочка особо грешных - сходи все-таки помолись. У нас с тобой на душе не просто камни. Булыжники. Так что, думаю, следует облегчить совесть. А потом можешь встретить меня после выписки, - Смит закрыл папку и отложил на кровать, намереваясь детальнее ознакомиться с ее содержимым чуть позже, наедине с собой. Кажется, он начинал в полной мере осознавать, к чему все идет. Уставившись куда-то перед собой он ухмыльнулся недобро и кровожадно. Если кто-то хочет войны - они получат войну.  
\- Будет сделано, - коротко ответил Ривай, поднялся со стула, который отставил на прежнее место, и пошел к двери. - Хорошей ночи, Эрвин.

 **Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ_.  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 5. [Дата: 19.08.850]**  
Реципиент признан условно вменяемым. Выдвинута гипотеза о недавней трансформации реципиента в образец. Контакт реципиента с образцом - низкий. Реципиент реагирует на смену температур, болевое воздействие. Не проявляет агрессии в адрес исследователей. Возможно образование условных рефлексов. Рассматривается гипотеза о введении дозы миелоцитина в реципиента для предотвращения скорой ассимиляции с образцом.

[Дата: 20.08.850]  
Ривай терпеливо ждал заполнения всех бумаг, которые подтвердят вменяемость командора Смита, а также его пригодность к дальнейшей воинской службе. Всем понятно, что срок этой службе от силы год, если миелоцитин-блокада выдержит. Капралу было наплевать - в городе рождаются слухи разного толка, отношение власти к ситуации крайне неоднозначно и им нужен Эрвин. Потому что сам он хорош на поле боя, хорош в тренировках солдат, но недостаточно компетентен для ведения политической борьбы. Когда ему выдают все необходимые документы, он остается в приемной наедине с самим собой и трещащим по швам миром. Он ждет командора, чтобы наконец-то приступить к выполнению их основной задачи - спасению человечества.  
Эрвин спускается вниз по больничной лестнице. Он одет по форме, как всегда с прямой спиной, приподнятым подбородком и слишком независимым взглядом. Он знает, что таймер уже тикает, что времени на все про все - от силы год. Может, и того меньше. Но он как и прежде убежден, что нет безвыходных положений. Знает, что даже зажатым в угол, он может предпринять хоть что-нибудь, что даст человечеству небольшую отсрочку и право на второй шанс. Он готов к этому, как никогда прежде, и ясно осознает, что с этого момента не имеет права на ошибку. Впрочем, никогда не имел.  
Ривая он приветствует коротким кивком, подписывает какие-то документы на выходе и выходит на улицу. Жадно, полной грудью вдыхает горячий августовский воздух.  
\- Что нового, Ривай?  
\- Военная полиция спускает расследование на тормозах, - негромко ответил он. - Ханджи была там. Это не удивительно - своих же они подставлять не будут. Детишки за городом, спрятаны хорошо, но вечно там сидеть не смогут - вычислят. Каких-либо явных действий со стороны правительства в наш адрес пока не поступало.  
\- А Ника таки убрали, - Эрвин прищурился, покачал головой и зашагал по улице, не слишком заботясь о том, куда именно. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось есть. - У нас совсем мало времени и почти никакой информации. Это не хорошо. Но что-то делать - однозначно надо. По большому счету нам сейчас безопаснее будет за стенами, чем в их пределах. Чем дальше мы от столицы, тем сложнее нас будет обвинить во всей чертовщине, которая начала и продолжит здесь случаться. Мы слишком много времени тратим на внутренние дела, в то время как основной нашей задачей остается дом Эрена в Шинганшине. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
"Ничего хорошего", - пронеслось в голове Ривай.  
\- Арлерт рассчитал, что до Шинганшины мы доберемся за ночь, - капрал пожал плечами. - Если будем ехать без повозок. То есть, гипотетически ничего сложного. Загвоздка будет с Ханджи. Если ты хочешь выйти за стены - она захочет забрать с собой титана. Это не останется незамеченным.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что Ханджи - больная. Хотя кто из нас - нет? - Эрвин покосился на Ривая, и усмехнулся. Капрал выглядел уставшим и немного раздраженным. Нервничает? - Надо сначала этого титана увидеть, а потом будем думать, что делать.  
\- Кажется, ты сейчас не на титанов смотреть хочешь, - усмехнувшись, капрал коротко глянул вверх - на лицо Эрвина. - Давай, утоляй свои низменные потребности, а потом делами займемся.  
Вынужденное бездействие, - а таковым Ривай считал последнюю неделю, когда разведка фактически была скована в движениях, - действительно раздражало.  
\- Низменные потребности, значит... - Эрвин весело фыркнул. - Я уж лучше на базе перекушу. Денег с собой все равно нет. А за красивые глаза тут не кормят.  
\- Больше я бы беспокоился о том, что тебя отравят, чем то, что у тебя нет денег, - хмыкнул капрал. - Ладно, поехали на базу. 

База разведки пустовала. В отсутствии молодого состава казалось, что здание заброшено. Оставшийся в живых и на ногах состав либо был вместе с майором Ханджи в лаборатории, либо отсутствовал в дозоре, либо присматривал за бывшими кадетами.  
\- С возвращением, Эрвин, - коротко бросил капрал, спешившись во дворе и дожидаясь пока командир спешится, чтобы отвести коней в стойло.  
Эрвин спешился и огляделся. Здесь все казалось каким-то неживым. Ну, по крайней мере на грани с умиранием. Командор скривился, покачал головой и отдал поводья своего коня капралу.  
\- Перекусим чего-нибудь и... покажешь мне этого титана?  
Ривай завел лошадей в стойло, расседлал и насыпал корма. Вернувшись к Эрвину, он задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног и пошел внутрь.  
\- Покажу, разумеется, - капрал немного удивленно пожал плечами. - Не прятать же от тебя нового любимчика Ханджи.  
Эрвин проследовал за ним, задумчиво хмурясь, видимо, поймав какое-то важное соображение на ходу.  
\- Скажи, Ривай, а что мы доподлинно знаем о семье Эрена?  
\- Родители - Григорий и Карла Йегер. Сын - Эрен Йегер. В 844 году взяли на попечение Микасу Аккерман, после того, как ее родителей убили. Григорий Йегер - доктор. Часто разъезжал по окрестностям Шинганшины и в пределах стены Мария. Пропал без вести незадолго до первого появления Колосса в 845 году. Карла Йегер - была убита титаном во время пролома стены в 845 году. Григорий отличился активным участием в подавлении эпидемии чумы в 840-м. Где-то в промежутке между 845 и 847 годом он наведывается в Трост, где обретается Эрен и передает ему ключ от подвала. Это все, что нам _доподлинно_ известно, Эрвин.  
По ходу рассказа, капрал вышел на кухню и выудил из холодильника остатки обеда. В отсутствие новичков разведка питалась от случая к случаю и чаще всего полуфабрикатами. Засунув еду в микроволновку для разогрева, капрал включил чайник.  
\- А почему мы раньше об этом особо не размышляли, мм? - Эрвин сел за стол, выцарапал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то в пространство. - Мы ни черта не знаем, и собираемся искать дом Йегера в поисках ответов на вопросы. Не легче ли... Нет, не так, не правильнее ли постараться отыскать Григория? Я, конечно, понимаю, что он может быть где угодно, в том числе - прятаться в нижнем городе. Но, судя по всему, он что-то знает. При чем знает побольше, чем Эрен. И, однозначно, побольше, чем мы все вместе взятые. Даже если в его подвале мы найдем что-то важное, кто знает, сможем ли мы разобраться без того, кто это важное создал. Вот о чем я думаю последнее время.  
\- У нас нет выбора, Эрвин, - коротко пожав плечами, капрал залил кипятком растворимый кофе, если эту синтетическую смесь можно так назвать, насыпал две порции каши с соевым мясом и поставил на стол. - Если мы откажемся от экспедиции к подвалу и начнем искать Григория, то потеряем и ресурсы, и время. Ни того, ни другого у нас толком нет. Если этот старый хрыч отправил Эрена искать подвал, значит что-то из хранящегося в подвале Эрен поймет. Хотя глядя на этого маленького психопата - вряд ли сразу. Мы могли бы обратиться к Доуку за помощью в поиске Йегера-старшего, но учитывая то, как обстоят дела в военной полиции - это рискованная затея.  
\- Рискованная. Обиднее всего будет, если Григория найдут не те люди, и Йегер-старший закончит, как пастор Ник, - Эрвин чуть нахмурился и отхлебнул свой кофе. - Впрочем, если его вообще не искать, все наши усилия и потраченное время также уйдут впустую. Не знаю, как у кого, а у меня не так много времени. Я, конечно, давал клятву отдать жизнь ради человечества, но вряд ли она подразумевала мое перевоплощение в титана и смерть от твоей руки.  
Ривай нахмурился и отхлебнул кофе, скривившись не то от гадкого послевкусия напитка, не то от слов командира. Спасать человечество путем уничтожения человечества - совсем не то, чего он ждал, когда согласился обменять свою жизнь и жизнь своих товарищей на вступление в разведку.  
\- Разделиться и параллельно с экспедицией в подвал искать Григория? - он без охоты потыкал ложкой в кашу и со вздохом отодвинул тарелку - в нынешней ситуации кусок в горло не лез. - Не сбрасывай со счетов троих шифтеров, которые вполне вероятно выжили.  
\- Да, разделиться - не самая плохая идея. При чем на поиски можем отправить ребятишек поменьше. В бою с них проку не так много, сам понимаешь, - Эрвин же с аппетитом наворачивал кашу. У них с Майком это всегда было общее - хорошо есть и сладко спать в любой ситуации, если есть такая возможность.  
\- Их повяжут еще до того, как они доберутся до Гермины, - покачал головой Ривай. - У них нет опыта. В итоге, с ними нужно отправить либо меня, либо тебя, либо Ханджи, чтобы присматривать. Ханджи нужнее будет в подвале - в конечном итоге титаны ее профиль. Кто из нас двоих пойдет искать Григория?  
\- С точки зрения распределения ресурса - правильнее было бы послать меня. Потому что в бою я практически бесполезен, - Эрвин многозначительно посмотрел на свой протез. - Ну, по крайней мере не так эффективен, как ты. С другой же стороны, если я буду шататься с ребятами в пределах стен в поисках не пойми чего - привлеку больше внимания, чем если бы это был ты.  
\- А, да, - Ривай выудил из кармана часы и коробку с карпулами, - инъекция каждые восемь часов. Гипошприц возьмешь у Ханджи. Хорошо, я пойду искать Йегера, а ты возьмешь под присмотр детишек, которые не пойдут со мной.  
\- Спасибо, - Эрвин кивнул и коротко улыбнулся. - А вот на счет Йегера надо помозговать. С одной стороны отца он опознает безошибочно, а с другой - не нужнее ли он нас в подвале? Тьфу, сплошная жопа с этими Йегерами.  
\- Брать Эрена в город - глупо, - покачал головой капрал, и все же приступил к еде. - Я возьму Арлерта, который знает как выглядит Григорий. Этого будет вполне достаточно для поисков.  
\- Тоже верно. По крайней мере у тебя будет по крайней мере один смышленый компаньон, а это значит ты не успеешь тронуться рассудком и возненавидеть меня окончательно, - куском хлеба Эрвин собрал остатки предложенной ему недокаши, с удовольствием сжевал и запил кофе. - Бери тех, кого посчитаешь нужным, Ривай. Я в любом случае доверяю твоему выбору и заведомо его одобряю. И, разумеется, постараюсь уладить вопрос с полицией до того, как мы отправимся в Шиганшину, чтобы тебе не слишком мешали. По возможности.  
\- Я не доверяю Доуку, - хмыкнул капрал. - Не то, чтобы я считал его продажной сволочью, но он пешка и будет подчиняться приказам своего начальства. Попытавшись уладить вопрос с полицией, как ты выразился, ты раскроешь нас. Это мое мнение, Эрвин.  
\- Резонно, - кивнул Эрвин, прикуривая новую сигарету. - Но близится время, когда пешкам придется выбиваться в дамки, если человечество все-таки надеется выжить. Доук не так уж и плох. У него просто не было шанса проявить себя. Что же... Если ты считаешь, что сейчас не время - это подождет.  
\- Я доверяю твоим решениям, Эрвин, - забрав пустые тарелки, капрал вымыл их и поставил на сушку. - Будет так, как скажешь ты, - Ривай поморщился и открыл окно. - С каких пор ты куришь?  
\- С тех пор, как мы по уши в дерьме, Ривай, - невесело усмехнулся Смит и крепко затянулся. - Уверен, что ты понимаешь как на самом деле обстоят наши дела. Впрочем, не только наши. У человечества два врага, при чем титаны - не самая большая угроза, если так посмотреть. Нехватка информации - это почти подписание нам приговора. А нам очень упорно не дают чего-то знать. Именно поэтому я считаю важным знать, кто еще на нашей стороне. Нил ближе всех к столице. У него больше возможностей быть полезным, чем у любого из нас. Главное указать ему, в какую сторону стоит посмотреть. Вот что я думаю, - командор задумчиво сбил столбик пепла в пустую пачку. - Потому пойти на контакт с ним - это не менее оправданный риск, чем сунуться за стену к титанам. Раз уж нас с обеих сторон пытаются сожрать.  
\- Я повторю: я доверяю твоим решениям, - отхлебнув кофе, Ривай потер переносицу. - И в полной мере осознаю в какой мы жопе. Поэтому докуривай, свожу тебя к Ханджи с титаном и поеду за детишками.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Эрвин, потушил окурок в пачке и поднялся со стула. - Спасибо, Ривай.  
Настроение у командора было ни к черту. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, что происходило. Совершенно не вдохновлял паскудный расклад, в котором враг был куда ни плюнь. Эрвину начинало казаться, что они - разведка - это какой-то странный антиген, который пытаются пожрать антитела ущербного организма. Это все порядком раздражало, но он все еще держал себя в руках. Со всем достоинством, полагающимся командору. В конечном итоге, он был совершенно уверен, что все получится.  
\- Веди меня к Ханджи. Питомец должен быть тем еще красавчиком, если эта полоумная отказывается передвигаться без его симпатичной компании.  
\- Я уже опасаюсь, что он окажется еще и в твоем вкусе, - иронично хмыкнул Ривай, захватил кружку с кофе и пошел вглубь базы, на нижние уровни, где начиналась территория Ханджи. - Этого титана считают новорожденным. Относительно. Человек внутри еще не ассимилировался с плотью титана, время от времени даже подает признаки жизни.  
\- Вот как... А миелоцитин пробовали вводить? Это отражается на динамке ассимиляции? - кажется, Эрвин заинтересовался всерьез. То, что он не был одержим изучением титанов, как Зоэ, совершенно не значило, что он ничего не понимал или не интересовался. Тщательно изучая все ее труды и дневники, Эрвин мог небезосновательно считать, что знает и понимает не меньше, чем Ханжи, и готов не просто любопытствовать, но и участвовать в ее экспериментах, хотя бы интеллектуально.  
\- Сегодня должны были, - пожал плечами Ривай. - Если сумели договориться, разумеется. Так что если ты сторонник инъекции, то можешь даже успеть поучаствовать в дебатах.  
Капрал держался в стороне от всех этих научных плясок вокруг пойманных титанов. Его задачей было уничтожение титанов, пока они представляли угрозу. Часами смотреть на титана в клетке он не видел никакого смысла.  
\- Посмотрим, - коротко ответил Эрвин. Он и сам не был любителем долгих созерцаний. Впрочем, и любителем активных действий он не был, не испытывая никакого удовольствия от убийства титанов. Чего он хотел на самом деле - так это докопаться до истины и понять, как решить проблему, а не "лечить ее симптоматически". - Не уверен, что я буду вмешиваться в дела Ханджи. Но посмотреть было бы любопытно.  
\- Понятно.

В лаборатории было шумно. Где-то внизу в просторной клетке сидел титан, освещенный лампами и окруженный десятками пар глаз. Основной шум исходил от Ханджи Зоэ, которая рьяно что-то доказывала своим подчиненным.  
\- Ее опять не пускают в клетку, - хмыкнул себе под нос Ривай, и коротко глянул через стекло вниз, на безучастно сидящего в углу титана. Шестой день без глобальных перемещений - вот это усидчивость. - Не лаборатория, а воскресный рынок.  
Эрвин некоторое время разглядывал титана, чуть хмурился, а потом все-таки решил вмешаться и заглушить лишний шум.  
\- Ханджи! Что тут, черт возьми, происходит? Вы скоро своим шумом свой экземпляр доедете до желания убиться об одну из стен. И я его пойму. В чем суть вопроса?  
\- Эрвин! - Ханджи развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и ткнула пальцем в сторону Смита. - Клетка звукоизолирована, предполагать, что я собираюсь довести Лапочку до самоубийства - оскорбительно. Эти остолопы не хотят пускать меня в клетку для инъекции миелоцитина титану.  
\- Он не лапочка, Зоэ, - сухо заметил Эрвин, подходя ближе к клетке, - думаю, если в нем еще осталось что-то от человека, ему совершенно точно не приятно, что какая-то шумная барышня, с которой он даже не трахался, так его называет. Так что прекрати, ладно? - он задумчиво разглядел титана, чуть склонив голову к плечу. - Впрочем, то, что они тебя не пускают одну - это вполне обоснованно. Ты далеко не лучший боец, и если он надумает-таки переломать тебе кости и откусить голову - лично мне будет обидно. Некоторое время ты мне еще будет нужна. Потому я поддерживаю тех, кто не позволяет тебе войти в клетку одной.  
Командор чуть прищурился и оглядел прочих присутствующих.  
\- Правда и советчиков у тебя как-то многовато, - он чуть нахмурился. - Дай мне почитать твои рабочие журналы. Я должен знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
Ханджи молча передала Эрвину свои журналы.  
\- Эй, сумасшедшая, - Ривай поманил Ханджи, - мне нужен гипошприц. Где у тебя здесь аптечка?  
\- А? Гипошприц? За углом в большом шкафу, - Ханджи махнула рукой в сторону нескольких высоких шкафов. - Эрвин, ты можешь отправить со мной Ривая, раз уж он здесь. Чем дольше мы спорим, тем больше времени теряем впустую. Счет идет на минуты.  
\- Хорошо. Бери Ривая и иди. И будь с ним осторожна. С титаном, а не с Риваем, - буркнул Эрвин, наскоро проглядывая журнал Зоэ. - Надеюсь, процедура займет меньше времени, чем предшествующий ей спор.  
\- Ривай, возьми костюм в шкафу, - скомандовала Ханджи, срываясь с места в сторону стола с реагентами. - Моблит, следи за приборами.  
Зоэ приготовила шприц с длинной иглой, достаточной для того чтобы достать до человеческого тела в титаньей плоти. Затем она надела защитную маску и, прихватив шприц с миелоцитином, поспешила к спуску на второй ярус клетки. Ривай быстро переоделся в защитный костюм и прихватив снаряжение проследовал туда же.  
\- Надеюсь, он не будет сопротивляться, - пробормотала Ханджи, спрыгивая на выступ в клетке.  
\- Поменьше болтай и тогда он не будет сопротивляться, - серьезно посоветовал Ривай. Столкновение с Женской особью явственно подтверждало его слова - титаны чаще всего реагируют на слова и интонации, превращаясь из предсказуемых жертв в опасных противников.  
\- Хэй, славный, тетя Зоэ не причинит тебе вреда. Будет совсем немного больно, но это быстро пройдет. Честное слово.  
Подбираясь к титану, Ханджи двигалась осторожно и медленно, чтобы не потревожить своего любимца. Замерев над загривком титана, она скосила взгляд на Ривая:  
\- Я начинаю.  
Титан не реагировал на приближение людей, как и прежде ему было безразлично происходящее вокруг. Даже когда игла вонзилась в кожу, он не шелохнулся. Медленно вводя антидот Ханджи мягко поглаживала титана по шее.  
\- Вот так, славный, - нашептывала она, - все хорошо. Умница.  
Осторожно убрав шприц, она кивнула Риваю, продвигаясь к выходу в лабораторию. Пропустив Ханджи, капрал внимательно следил взглядом за титаном и только когда ученая оказалась в безопасности отправился следом.  
\- Реципиент активизировался, майор, - сообщил Моблит, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов. - Ему больно. Показатели жизнедеятельности в норме. Образец не реагирует.  
Эрвин наблюдал за титаном, переклонившись через перила. В его поведении не было ничего странного или непривычного, и тем не менее что-то привлекало его внимание, не позволяя отвести взгляд. Не то, чтобы в командоре проснулась излишняя сентиментальность, пока он находился в больнице. Да и с мыслью о том, что он болен, он вполне свыкся. Но мысль о том, что в теле этого титана все еще находится человек, который мыслит, чувствует и борется, вызывала странные переживания.  
\- Значит, больно? - вздохнул Эрвин, достал из кармана часы, врученные ему Ривай. - Ханджи, дай мне шприц. Время колоться.  
\- Держи, - вместо Ханджи гипошприц протянул Ривай. Он пристально наблюдал за Эрвином. Что-то не давало ему покоя в нынешнем состоянии командира, то ли то, что он был ранен и теперь медленно превращается в титана, то ли то насколько глубоко внутри себя он сдерживает какие-либо эмоции.  
\- Майор, показатели жизнедеятельности повышаются скачками. Миелоцитин начал действовать. Образец пришел в движение.  
Титан пошевелился. Это движение было сугубо человеческим, совсем не похожим на типичные движения титанов - отрывистые и ломаные. Складывалось впечатление, что у него затекли конечности и теперь он старался быть осторожным, чтобы все тело не свела судорога.  
\- Спасибо, - Эрвин закатил рукав и ввел дозу миелоцитина. Ощущения едва ли можно было назвать приятными. Но командор смотрел на титана, и понимал, что то, что сейчас чувствует он сам - сущие мелочи. И жар, разливающийся по телу, и боль, пробегающая по его мышцам... Смит недовольно поморщился, будто упрекая себя за то, что вообще придает значение этим ощущениям.  
\- Скажи, тут круглосуточно кто-нибудь торчит, Хаджи? - сухо поинтересовался он.  
\- Разумеется, - серьезно кивнула Ханджи, не сводя взгляда с титана. - Почему ты задаешь такие странные вопросы, Эрвин?  
Эрвин коротко мотнул головой. Вопрос и впрямь был странным. Командор не подумал, прежде чем спросить, и теперь немного злился на себя за эту глупость. Почему-то ему хотелось спуститься к титану и просто некоторое время побыть рядом. Может быть поговорить. Но при свидетелях он бы ни за что не стал этого делать.  
Чуть нахмурившись, он напряженно сглотнул, погоняя эти мысли. Как же, в смом деле глупо - хотеть подобных вещей. В конечном итоге рано признавать себя титаном до тех пор, пока ты еще можешь быть человеком.  
\- Майор, титан... - Моблит осекся, просто указывая на происходящее в клетке.  
\- Что? - Ханджи несколько раз ошалело моргнула. - Ожил!  
Титан бродил по клетке. Он делал неуклюжие маленькие шажки, придерживаясь за стену, словно ребенок, который только учится ходить. Водя головой по сторонам, он прикрывал глаза от слепящего света ламп.  
\- Он выглядит сознательным, - резюмировал Ривай, наблюдая за перемещениями титана. - И удивленным.  
\- Приглушите свет, - спокойно распорядился Эрвин, и немного нервно потер шею. Ослабил галстук на шее и чуть наклонился вперед, стараясь рассмотреть титана внимательнее. Слишком похож на человека. Растерян, заинтересован... Так, как любой из людей, только проснувшийся с утра. То, что испытывал Эрвин сейчас было слишком похоже на сострадание. Это одновременно удивляло, пугало и нравилось. Правда в последнем он себе не признавался. - Вполне возможно, это не единственное, на что он способен. Этот... образец может оказаться контактным. И полезным. Если мы пойдем дальше пыток, - последнее он сказал с определенной иронией, скосив взгляд на Ханджи.  
\- Я его не пытала, - с угрозой в голосе ответила Ханджи. - Лекарство плохо сказывается на твоей корректности, Эрвин, - приглушив свет, оставляя только солнечные батареи, Ханджи запустила систему сканирования. - Посмотрим, кто проснулся - титан или реципиент.  
Титан тем временем остановился перед одной из смотровых площадок, неловко подпрыгнул на месте и ухватился за выступающую часть, подтягиваясь на непропорционально коротких руках. Забравшись на слишком маленький выступ для такого большого тела, титан заглянул в стекло, отгораживающее его от людей, но увидев только свое отражение - пошатнулся и упал вниз, растерянно и, кажется, испуганно ощупывая свою голову, а затем рассматривая руки.  
\- Мозг образца не задействован, майор. Выношу предположение, что сейчас управляет телом реципиент.  
\- Да, похоже на то, - Ханджи нервно прикусила губу. - Снимайте показания каждый час. Мне нужна динамика влияния миелоцитина на реципиента. Просканируйте его: расположение, степень ассимиляции, внешние и внутренние повреждения.  
Ханджи отошла к письменному столу и торопливо начала записывать в дневник исследования свои наблюдения.  
Эрвин снова бросил взгляд на титана, затем на Ханджи, поджал губы и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Оставаться здесь дальше, по крайней мере сейчас, было... трудно? Неправильно? Болезненно? Развернувшись на каблуках, уверенно и как всегда со всем возможным спокойствием и неторопливостью, командор вышел из лаборатории.  
"Чуть позже мы обязательно поболтаем, приятель. Наверное как-нибудь с этим разберемся. Раз уж никто кроме нас с этим не торопится".  
Желание остаться с этим растерянным существом наедине почему-то только крепло. Эрвин понимал, что впереди много куда более важных дел, но интуиция... или что-то еще подсказывало, что общение с этим странным созданием, каким бы это общение ни было, станет чем-то важным. Для него лично.

Часом позже в кабинет к Эрвину заглянул Ривай, чтобы попрощаться перед отъездом.  
\- Мы выдвинемся в сторону Гермины. Незадействованных в поиске Григория Йегера я отправил сюда, - отчитываясь перед командиром, капрал поправлял ремни и застегивал куртку. - Я буду на связи. Береги себя, Эрвин. До встречи, - улыбнувшись напоследок, он быстро вышел из кабинета, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Ты береги себя, Ривай. И детишек, - запоздало ответил Эрвин уже закрытой двери.  
Странно, но как только капрал ушел Смит ощутил одновременно и тревогу, привычную, возникающую всякий раз, когда ему приходилось отпускать ребят и его в частности куда-то далеко от себя, и облегчение. Так, словно единственный, кто мог помешать ему рискнуть спуститься в клетку к титану наконец-то уехал, и теперь ничто не могло ему помешать.  
Мысль эта заставила передернуть плечами. Эрвин не любил навязчивые мысли. Возникали они крайне редко. Просто потому, что командор запрещал себе одержимости любого толка. Он, в первую очередь, командор. Человек, от чистоты мысли которого зависели жизни людей, при чем не только людей из легиона. А потому избавиться от этого желания, рожденного интересом и чем-то еще - стоило как можно раньше. Путем его исполнения.

 **Протокол исследования № 18_69а**  
 _Исследованием руководит майор Ханджи Зоэ_.  
 **Образец исследования:** титан, класс 7 (семь) метров.  
 **День 6. [Дата: 20.08.850]**  
Реципиент проявил активность, после введения дозы миелоцитина кратной семи нормам безопасным для человека. Показатели образца не изменились, активность головного мозга - отсутствует. Реципиент проявил реакцию узнавания, увидев свое отражение. Показатели реципиента - в норме, активность головного мозга - соответствуют показателям взрослого человека. Реакция на миелоцитин - схожая с отмеченными у людей, однако усиленная в несколько раз. Ведется наблюдение.  
 **  
**[Дата: 21.08.850]  
База разведки жила по своему собственному ритму, когда заполночь рабочий день только входил в полную силу. Это касалось и лаборатории Ханджи. Однако стоило хотя бы неделю прожить с ней бок о бок, чтобы уяснить, что к трем часам ночи Моблит выгоняет всех спать и оставляет одного или двоих бойцов сторожить лабораторию.  
В условиях появления нового образца в лаборатории до утра оставались двое. Работали они посменно - досыпая друг за другом.  
Стараясь как-то избавиться от назойливых мыслей, Эрвин погрузился в работу. Не то, чтобы ее было в самом деле много, но за время его отсутствия скопились кое-какие отчеты, и нужно было перечитать все, чтобы хоть как-то воспроизвести пропущенный фрагмент информации. А уже на базе полученного - появились мысли. Мысли разного толка. Множество наметок и планов, которые, впрочем, могли стать актуальными, а могли и не стать, в зависимости от результата похода в Шинганшину.  
Когда Эрвин поднялся из-за стола, была уже глубокая ночь. Но на сонливость не было и намека. Видимо, в больнице он отоспался на месяц вперед. Заварив себе кофе и прихватив сигареты, Эрвин вышел на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом. Как бы ни было ему удобно работать в кабинете, но лучше всего ему думалось под открытым небом. Особенно по ночам.  
Удивительнее всего для самого Смита стало осознание, что на самом деле он оправдывает себя со всеми этими "лучше думается". Подсознательно его тянуло в лабораторию. Этот... экземпляр, этот титан казался Эрвину чем-то важным, чем-то нужным, чем-то, что принесет ему окончательное успокоение и примирит с фактом зараженности. По крайней мере, именно так он старался объяснить себе свою патологическую и необоснованную тягу вернуться туда.  
Впрочем... сейчас, должно быть, и Ханджи, и прочие, спокойно сопят, и от титана командора отделяет всего пара постовых. Секунду поколебавшись, он все-таки вошел в помещение лаборатории и огляделся, в надежде найти этих самых сонных ребят.  
Один из постовых спал на диване, укрывшись собственным халатом. Второй проверял датчики и вносил показания в журнал, однако услышав звук шагов, он быстро оглянулся и поднялся со стула.  
\- Доброй ночи, сэр, - негромко приветствовал он командора, стараясь не разбудить товарища по вахте. - Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Показатели датчиков записываются только ручную, или ведется дополнительная автоматическая запись? - тихо поинтересовался он, не размениваясь на долгие приветствия по форме. - В каком состоянии образец и когда по вашим расчетам следует ввести новую порцию миелоцитина?  
\- На данном этапе мы вручную дублируем показания датчиков, сэр, - боец вытянулся по струнке. - Состояние образца - удовлетворительное. Состояние реципиента - удовлетворительное. Следующая инъекция, согласно протоколу, будет введена через пять часов.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Эрвин и подошел поближе к стеклу, глядя вниз, на титана. - Устал, солдат? - он оглянулся и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на лаборанта, а потом на его спящего друга.  
\- Намек понял, - кивнул он, накинул халат и вышел из лаборатории.  
Титан снова сидел в углу и безучастно созерцал пространство перед собой. Он выглядел уставшим, если можно так сказать про титана. И изредка смотрел вверх, туда где за стеклом бродили люди, но не в силах разглядеть силуэты снова переводил взгляд на стену.  
\- Тяжко тебе тут одному, да, приятель? - как только лаборант покинул свой пост, Эрвин позволил себе размышлять вслух. Некоторое время поразглядывав титана сквозь стекло, он на всякий случай накинул на плечи халат и спустился на ярус ниже. Оставалось надеяться, что второй, крепко спящий, не собирается проснуться в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы забить тревогу и предположить у своего командора суицидальные наклонности.  
\- Эй, приятель, совсем тебя извели в этой одиночке, а?  
Заслышав звуки, титан плотнее прижался к стене. Он не выглядел напуганным, скорее наоборот, но чем ближе подходил человек в белом халате, тем явственнее титан старался отойти от него на максимальное расстояние.  
Эрвин прищурился, наблюдая реакцию гиганта, и остановился, сохраняя безопасное расстояние. Не то, чтобы он опасался, нет. Просто не хотел лишний раз заставлять это существо нервничать. Небось, и так не весело - в какой-то момент понять, что ты - титан.  
\- Мне не подходить, да? Ты думаешь, что можешь причинить мне вред? Ты знаешь меня?  
Титан, или скорее человек, который находился в теле титана, недоумевающе моргал. Складывалось впечатление, что он не то не понимал что ему говорят, не то понимал, но не мог ответить. Около минуты он продолжал смотреть на Эрвина, а потом прикрыл одной рукой рот, а второй шею, ритмично похлопывая себя.  
\- Говорить не можешь? - командор склонил голову к плечу, внимательно рассматривая, стараясь понять. - Не вполне управляешь телом, да? Или не понимаешь? - он подошел еще ближе. Не то, чтобы у Эрвина был большой опыт в общении с животными и приручении оных, да и это существо он не считал животным. Но он знал, что главное быть осторожным и открытым, чтобы ничем не вспугнуть. - Давай так, если ты меня понимаешь - просто кивни. Хорошо?  
Убрав руки от головы, титан отрывисто кивнул, да так что возвращая голову в исходное положение приложился затылком об стену. Он рассматривал человека с интересом, наклоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, будто так сможет понять что это за человек и зачем он здесь.  
\- Осторожнее, - тихо рассмеялся Эрвин, и покачал головой. - Не привык еще к этому телу, не можешь силу рассчитать? Ты, главное, не покалечь себя, - командор осторожно перекинул ноги через перила. - Поможешь мне спуститься?  
Титан сперва кивнул, а затем медленно и осторожно протянул ладонь к Эрвину. Все свое внимание он сконцентрировал на руке, видимо опасаясь, что та самовольно сожмется и повредит человеку в халате.  
\- Давай, не бойся. У тебя все получится, - уверенно сообщил Эрвин, спокойно спускаясь на ладонь титана. - Прости, что не прихватил сменную обувь. Но на дворе сухо, а значит грязи у меня на ботинках нет. Только немного пыли.  
Аккуратно опустив руку на пол, титан подтолкнул Эрвина пальцем и как только тот оказался на полу, убрал руки за спину. Судя по всему тот, кто сидел внутри совершенно не был уверен в дееспособности титаньего тела и не вполне отвечал за координацию движений.  
\- В-а-а-ы-в, - титан неуклюже открывал рот и закрывал рот, произнося буквы, но похоже что и сам не понимал, что хотел сказать.  
\- И тебе привет, здоровяк, - улыбнулся мужчина и сел у стены, неподалеку от титана. - Я не буду сильно доставать тебя. Просто посижу рядом. Тебе наверняка не весело тут одному. А так нас будет двое.  
Титан больше не пытался заговорить, только кивнул и продолжил рассматривать человека. По выражению его лица нельзя было сказать узнает ли он Эрвина, но в какой-то момент он пошевелился, встал на четвереньки и приблизился к мужчине, нерешительно нависая над ним.  
\- Будем знакомиться, да? - улыбнулся командор и поднялся на ноги, глядя вверх, в лицо титана. - Или... мы уже знакомы? Тогда попробуем заново?  
Наклонившись ниже, так что кончик носа почти касался макушки Смита, титан потянул носом воздух - раз, другой, третий. Настороженно замер, не дыша и понюхал еще раз.  
\- Ыыыыгхыыы, - протяжно загудел титан, отползая назад, до тех пор пока не уперся спиной в стену. - Ы-гхы-гхы-гхы... - вцепившись пальцами в волосы, титан начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
\- Эй, эй, все в порядке, приятель, - Эрвин примиряюще поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся. И только потом в его голове пронеслась мысль, которая заставила вздрогнуть и прижаться спиной к стене. До сих пор ничего не было известно об обонянии титанов. Учитывая, что они никогда не питались ради проживания и не охотились, как те же первобытные люди, бытовало мнение, что нюха как такового у них нет. А этот... неужели обнюхивание - это привычка реципиента? Неужели это?.. - М-майк? - неуверенно окликнул его Эрвин.  
Титан замер на несколько секунд, исподлобья затравленно глядя на Эрвина. Он сжался, от головы и шеи вверх ползли струйки пара - он изрядно расцарапал себя.  
\- М-м-м-ы-ы-а-к...  
\- Тише, тише. Успокойся... Тшшш... - командор с трудом отлип от стены, медленно приближаясь к титану. - Майк? Ты? Т...Ты живой... - мужчина напряженно сглотнул ком, собирающийся в горле. - Или... или я мовсем рехнулся, да? Тихо, тихо приятель. Не надо себя калечить, лады? Мы придумаем, как тебя оттуда достать.  
Несколько раз ударившись головой об стену, титан протянул руку к Эрвину, пока не уперся указательным пальцем в его грудь.  
\- Э-ы-а-в-ы-н?..  
\- Эрвин, Эрвин, - покивал тот, осторожно погладил титана по пальцу. Краем разума он понимал, что сейчас никто не следит за показателясми сенсоров, а потому не может предупредить об опасности. Но больше командор сейчас волновался за титана. Точнее того, кто в этом титане находился. - Тихо, приятель. Все хорошо. Я не сделаю ничего плохого. И знаю, что ты тоже не сделаешь.  
Титан шмыгнул носом, кивнул и лег на пол рядом с командором, не убирая от него палец. Он выглядел подавленным и испуганным, будто только сейчас человек внутри титана осознал в какой непростой ситуации оказался.  
\- Майк... Тише. Все будет хорошо, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, - спокойно и ровно заверил Эрин, продолжая поглаживать гиганта по пальцу. - Я не дам тебе так закончить. Обещаю.  
\- Ыыпхых, - отозвался титан закрывая глаза. Что он этим хотел сказать оставалось лишь догадываться.  
Некоторое время спустя он пошевелился, приоткрывая глаза и подтолкнул Эрвина к себе.  
Эрвин, до этих пор не отпускавший палец титана, теперь подошел ближе, почти вплотную к его лицу, и мягко опустил ладонь на кончик его носа.  
\- Вот так, старина. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Я доверяю тебе.  
Титан был горячим, как и все его собратья по несчастью. Уложив мужчину на свою ладонь, он ткнулся носом в его живот и снова закрыл глаза. Похоже, что ему совсем не хотелось снова остаться одному.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю, Майк. Не оставлю одного, - пообещал мужчина, перевернулся на бок и легко коснулся губами горячей подушечки его указательного пальца. - Я по прежнему с тобой, ничего не поменялось. Совершенно ничего.  
В ответ титан кивнул, давая знак, что понимает. Но все равно тяжело вздохнул и потерся кончиком носа об Эрвина.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Я найду способ. Или ты больше не веришь своему командору, а, Майк? - По правде говоря, Эрвин едва справлялся с собой, понимая, что если он не справится (а шансы были высоки), то через год будет в том же положении, что и Майк. И это пугало. Вопреки всем попыткам держаться и не думать об этом. Но больше его пугало понимание того, что сейчас испытывает его друг, самый близкий его человек. Командор потерся щекой о нос титана и прикрыл глаза. Так - можно было представить, что он рядом с привычным Майком, таким же большим и горячим, как титан. И ведь в самом деле, ничего не поменялось... Пока Майк будет жив, он, Эрвин, будет бороться за него, пусть даже врагом будет неизвестный вирус.  
\- А с тобой рдом тепло и спокойно. Как и всегда, Майк.  
\- Пфууф, - отозвался титан, закрывая Эрвина ото всех второй ладонью. - С-ы-ы-п-ь-и, - стараясь изо всех выговорил титан.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Эрвин, достал из кармана часы и завел будильник. - Нам с тобой колоться одновременно, Майк. Не пугайся, когда эта дрянь зазвенит. И... отдыхай.  
Командор перевернулся на живот, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь на ладони титана и закрыл глаза.  
\- Хороших снов, Майк. Я не оставлю тебя.

Четырьмя часами позже в лаборатории появилась Ханджи, устроившая взбучку дежурным за то, что никто не следил за приборами. Отчитывать подчиненных из-за Эрвина было глупо - даже Ханджи не всегда решалась оспорить его решения. Через час она спустилась вниз, в клетку, чтобы сделать укол.  
\- Мальчики, доброе утро, - негромко произнесла Зоэ, подходя ближе. - Время делать укол.  
Титан отреагировал на приближение Ханджи первым, закрывая Эрвина и угрожающе скаля зубы.  
Эрвин открыл глаза. Здесь было тепло и темно. И чертовски уютно. Хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон еще на пару часов. Следом пришло осознание, что "здесь" - это в ладонях титана. И голос снаружи - это голос Зоэ.  
Командор ласково погладил Майка по ладони.  
\- Все в порядке, дружище. Так надо. И спасибо за сладкие сны. Все хорошо. Это наше лекарство.  
Титан перевел взгляд с Ханджи на Эрвина и кивнул. Выпустив командора из импровизированного убежища, он перевернулся на другой бок, открывая шею.  
\- Эрвин, отойди на всякий случай, - предупредила Ханджи. - Согласно показателям - у реципиента улучшился контакт с телом титана, так что если ему будет больно - он может ненароком пришибить кого-нибудь.  
Зоэ старалась действовать как можно аккуратнее, когда вводила иглу в шею титану.  
\- Вот так, славный, ты молодец, - повторяла она, поглаживая титана по шее. - Борись с этой заразой.  
Введя лекарство, она быстро отошла на безопасное расстояние, внимательно наблюдая за поведением образца. Титан лежал смирно, изредка крупно вздрагивая и цепляясь пальцами за пол. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что инъекции весьма болезненны.  
Себе укол Эрин сделал сам. И, вопреки предупреждениям Ханджи, подобрался поближе к Майку, прижавшись к его пояснице, аккуратно поглаживая.  
\- Тише, потерпи немного. Скоро пройдет. Мне тоже больно. Но ведь это правда такие мелочи?  
Титан кивнул. Сначала перестал вздрагивать, затем оглянулся на Ханджи и Эрвина и улыбнулся.  
\- М-ы-ы-а-ы-к.  
\- Мыаык? - приглушенно повторила Ханджи, внимательно всматриваясь в титана. - Мыаык, мыаык... Майк? Тебя зовут Майк, да? Какой же ты замечательный помощник, Майк, - тепло улыбнувшись, Зоэ погладила титана по жестким волосам. - Сегодня я проведу с тобой много времени. Ты себя замечательно ведешь, так что надеюсь мы сможем друг другу помочь. Договорились? - дождавшись ответного кивка титана, Ханджи тронула Эрвина за плечо. - На пару слов, Эрвин.  
\- Я вернусь, - командор улыбнулся и похлопал титана по спине. - Не скучай, ладно? Все будет хорошо.  
А затем снова переменился, становясь тем самым холодным и спокойным, "застегнутым на все пуговицы" Эрвином Смитом, который вернулся из госпиталя. Развернувшись, он подошел к Ханжи и кивнул в сторону двери.  
\- Слушаю, - сухо сообщил он, как только месте с Зоэ оказался за пределами клетки.  
\- Через пару дней, если показатели будут в норме, мы собираемся вырезать реципиента, - Ханджи почесала кончик носа. - За это ратует мой гуманизм и человеколюбие. Но нельзя не принимать в расчет, что мы не обладаем всем необходимым оборудованием для госпитализации реципиента, то есть придется на свой страх и риск транспортировать его в ближайший госпиталь который сможет оказать поддержку. Мы еще не сталкивались с извлечением реципиентов из образцов, за исключением Эрена, но у него совсем другой случай.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Эрвин. - И частично я с тобой согласен. С другой стороны, велик шанс, что мы попросту убьем его во время операции. Вероятно, что в подвале Йегера есть что-то, что могло бы нам помочь. И тем не менее - это кот в мешке. Если бы Майк... - Эрвин запнулся, - если бы кто-то достаточно опытный и проверенный был здесь, я бы поручил ему отправиться с отрядом до Шинганшины, чтобы найти то, что нам нужно. Пока мы... ты будешь следить за динамикй процесса у... образца.  
Командор поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет, не может оставить этого титана одного, без себя. Только не сейчас, и не на момент операции. Мотнул головой и задумался.  
\- Впрочем, если его состояние будет стабильным и не изменится в ближайшие сутки-двое, правильно будет, если я сам проведу эту экспедицию. Но, Ханджи, я не хочу, чтобы его оперировали без меня. Разве что в самом крайнем случае.  
\- То есть ты согласен на операцию? - уточнила Ханджи, останавливаясь перед дверью в комнату наблюдения. - Я видела лошадей во дворе. Должно быть незадействованные в задании Ривай уже вернулись. Возможно нам стоит отправиться в подвал Йегеров сегодня? Я действительно не знаю и не могу даже предположить сколько времени у нас в запасе. Раньше нам не попадались образцы на ранних стадиях превращения.  
\- Я понимаю. Хорошо, сегодня и отправимся. Все вместе. Боюсь, в медицинской лаборатории я разбираюсь куда меньше, чем в военном искусстве. Так что без тебя мне придется туго, - усмехнулся Эрвин. - И да, я даю добро на операцию. Если думать о худшем, хотя я не хочу думать о плохом, лучше будет, если он умрет как человек, а не как титан.  
\- Тогда я подам запрос на некоторое оборудование, чтобы подготовиться к операции, - кивнула Ханджи и вошла в лабораторию. - Так, смените засонь на вахте, и все бегом марш на завтрак. Кажется, сегодня там что-то отличное от бутербродов. Командор Смит, - Ханджи обернулась к Эрвину, - прошу вас подать положительный пример личному составу и отправиться на завтрак.  
\- Сначала у Пиксиса нянька, теперь вот - у меня, - покачал головой Эрвин и покинул лабораторию, отправляясь в столовую. Есть и впрямь хотелось неимоверно. А после еды надо было мобилизировать отряды, раздать указания касательно экипировки и подумать о том, как правильно распорядиться ресурсом. Очевидно, Майка с собой брать было нельзя, не смотря на то, что он мог бы здорово помочь. Но титан, гуляющий в пределах стен - явно вызоет вопросы. Впрочем, этот вопрос предстояло обсудить еще и с Ханджи. И с Майком.  
После завтрака и выдачи указаний, он вернулся в лабораторию.  
\- Что будем делать с титаном, Зоэ?  
\- Он добрался невредимым до стены Гермины, - задумчиво отозвалась Ханджи, наблюдая за титаном. - То есть не встретился с теми, что превратились в деревне. Но это не вызвало подозрения, особенно после шумного спасения Эрена. К сожалению, это очень рискованно брать его с собой. Во-первых, это замедлит наше передвижение. Во-вторых, он может пострадать во время нашей экспедиции. В-третьих, он не наладил контакт со своим телом, то есть, мы не сможем использовать его потенциал, но подвергнем риску если возьмем с собой. Разумнее всего оставить его здесь до нашего возвращения.  
\- Так и поступим, - кивнул Эрвин и чуть нахмурился. - Хотя мне кажется, что он-то как раз и столкнулся с титанами в деревне, учитывая сроки его заболевания. Хорошо. Иди и приготовься. Раздай распоряжения своим гениям науки. Я скоро буду.  
Командор не считал нужным объясняться с Ханджи касательно своих личных намерений. Развернушись, он направился к лестнице вниз, чтобы ненадолго попрощаться с Майком.  
Титан сидел в углу и рассматривал свои руки. Когда дверь открылась он быстро поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на посетителя.  
\- Пыпхв, - отозвался он, узнав Эрвина.  
\- Привет, дружище, - улыбнулся командор, проходя глубже в клетку, приближаясь вплотную. - Ты как тут? Ничего? У нас с тобой есть час-другой времени поболтать. А потом надо будет отлучиться на некоторое время. Если нам повезет, я вернусь с лекарством, Майк.  
\- Ыхм, - титан провел подушечкой пальца по спине Эрвина. - Дом, - затем он ткнул пальцем в себя, - Мыаык, - и снова дотронулся до Смита, - Эывын.  
\- Я обязательно вернусь домой, Майк. Я обещаю, - командор повернулся и погладил его по пальцу, а потом легко поцеловал подушечку. - Я не подведу тебя, хороший мой. Как и ты никогда не подводил меня.  
\- Хыашо, - кивнул титан, а затем неожиданно, пожалуй для обоих, лизнул Эрвина. Получилось горячо и слюняво. Но титан остался доволен.  
Смитт тихо рассмеялся и вытер слюну с лица. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно. И весело. Он приблизился к лицу титана и легко лизнул его в нос.  
\- Спасибо, что доверяешь мне, Майк.  
Титан скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Глубоко внутри, на уровне плохо осознаваемых желаний, он испытывал теплую привязанность к Эрвину. Наверное, не будь он заперт в огромном непропорциональном и неуклюжем теле ему было бы намного проще выражать это. Но сейчас, почти не осознавая что происходит вокруг, не понимая почему он в таком странном месте, это был единственный доступный инструмент выражения эмоций.  
\- А ты даже симпатичный, когда улыбаешься, - сообщил Эрвин. - Смотри, а то мне еще понравится, - он тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, бережно поглаживая титана по носу. - Шучу, шучу. Я достану тебя оттуда, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Надо будет перевернуть мир - переверну. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что даже таким ты остаешься собой. И нравишься мне ничуть не меньше.  
В ответ титан, а может и сам Майк, поди разбери, несколько раз сжал Эрвина пальцами, как резиновую игрушку, только много осторожней.  
\- Тхыых тыоши, - после недолгого молчания выговорил титан.  
Эрвин закусил губу изнутри. В груди как-то сладко и болезненно заныло, и ему показалось, что вот-вот непрошенная влага навернется на глаза. Каким бы Майк ни был, а рядом с ним было как-то слишком спокойно и уютно. И никуда не хотелось уходить. Хотелось оставаться рядом как можно дольше. И прикасаться, чтобы тот не переживал. Или... или потому, что сейчас можно прикасаться под таким благообразным предлогом, а на самом деле это было просто приятно? Нет, об этом Эрвин старался даже не думать.  
\- Я вернусь завтра. Если захочешь спать раньше - спи, не засиживайся. Я приду к тебе, как только вернусь.  
\- Мыаык не спыт, - ответил титан, поглаживая Эрвина по спине. - Мыаык ждыат.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Только не сильно скучай, ладно? А то меня похоже совесть замучает, - тихо рассмеялся Эрвин, выгибаясь, как кот, подставляя пину осторожным поглаживаниям титана.  
\- Хыашо, - согласился Майк, продолжая осторожно водить пальцем по телу Эрвина. Он хмурился, стараясь не давить сильно, чтобы не причинить боль, и время от времени облизывал губы, совершенно по-человечески.  
\- Не напрягайся так сильно, все хорошо. Хребет ты мне точно не переломишь, - заверил его Эрвин, и ее раз поцеловал в нос. - Скоро надо будет идти. Кто-то же должен отдавать приказы. Хотя мне нравится здесь, с тобой.  
\- Иди, - снова кивнул титан и потерся носом об грудь Эрвина. - Мыаык хыашо.  
\- Давай, не тоскуй здесь, - улыбнулся командор, нехотя делая несколько шагов назад. А затем и вовсе развернулся и направился к выходу. Впереди был трудный день и не менее трудная ночь. А значит настроиться на это следовало уже сейчас.


End file.
